Pegang Balonnya EratErat!
by Ritard.S.Quint
Summary: "Aishiteru..."/ "Sasuke-kun, aku tidak bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas karena balon ini."/ Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura yang bebas dan memindahkan benang balon itu ke genggaman Sakura. Ia genggam tangan Sakura lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Sakura./ Fluff.


**Pegang Balonnya Erat-Erat!**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Pairing: SasuSaku

Fluff?

.

. Enjoy~

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Kalau aku minta kau belikan balon itu, bagaimana?" Sakura menunjuk sebuah gerobak balon yang terparkir di pinggir kolam sebuah taman pada suatu pagi, sekitar pukul 10.

Sasuke melirik benda yang dimaksud Sakura dengan ekor matanya. Ia mendecih. "Tidak mau."

"Hu-uh!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ya sudah, aku beli sendiri."

Sasuke menghela nafas dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku, lalu mengekori Sakura tanpa banyak komentar.

"Untuk apa sih beli balon? Childish," cela Sasuke.

Sakura membayar sebuah balon berwarna kuning cerah dan menjawab, "Lagi kepengen balon…" katanya dengan nada manja.

"Dasar."

"Hehehe. Ayo, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura menggamit lengan Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya memegang balonnya erat-erat agar tidak terbang.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke-kun? Dulu sewaktu kecil, Kaa-san suka membelikanku balon. Aku selalu berteriak kesenangan kalau sudah memegang balon." Sakura melepas lengan Sasuke dan memeluk balonnya. "Aah… Memeluk balon begini mengingatkanku pada masa-masa kecilku dulu," Sakura tertawa geli mengenang masa lalunya.

Sakura terus bercerita sambil melangkahkan kakinya. Sasuke berjalan di sisi kiri Sakura, sesekali menyahut dengan 'hn' apabila diperlukan. Tapi lama kelamaan Sasuke jengah juga. Setelah lama tidak bertemu, kenapa malah Sakura yang mendominasi kencan mereka ini? Well, Sasuke juga bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara, tapi ia pun tidak mau kalau Sakura yang mendominasi pembicaraan.

Sebuah ide melintas di kepala Sasuke untuk membuat Sakura berhenti bercerita. Sasuke memeluk pinggang Sakura perlahan. Sasuke tahu, Sakura tidak pernah menolak (sebagian besar) sentuhan yang ia berikan. Ia mengira Sakura akan menutup mulutnya dan menikmati sentuhan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke tidak salah, Sakura serasa tersengat listrik saat lengan Sasuke melingkar di pinggangnya. Tapi dengan satu gerakan luwes Sakura berhasil melepaskan diri dari pelukan si bungsu Uchiha dan mempercepat langkahnya, meninggalkan Sasuke yang mendesis gusar di belakang.

Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura. Onyxnya tampak seperti memohon. "Please, Sakura. Bisakah kau diam?"

Sakura terdiam dan mengangguk. Ia membuka mulutnya lalu mengatupkannya rapat-rapat untuk menunjukkan pada Sasuke kalau ia mau bekerja sama. Tapi sebagai ganti tutur katanya, ia menarik-ulur balonnya, merasakan sensasi geli namun menyenangkan saat balon itu naik ke atas dan berhenti di suatu titik karena tertahan oleh benangnya. Sakura memeluk dan mengelus balonnya, lalu menoelnya, tersenyum gembira.

Sasuke mendengus melihat Sakura yang masih mengabaikannya. Sasuke memang menyuruh Sakura diam, tapi bukan diam yang seperti ini yang dia maksud. Maksud Sasuke adalah, Sakura mengurangi cerita tentang "Aku dan Balonku" dan berbicara padanya. Atau ia yang salah bicara? Ah, Sasuke jadi bingung sendiri.

"Aku tidak begitu suka balon," kata Sasuke pelan.

"Eh, kenapa? Balon kan lucu!" Sakura menarik-narik balonnya. Sasuke melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Kekanak-kanakan."

Sakura tertawa kecil. Ia tarik tangan Sasuke, lalu memindahkan benang balon itu ke dalam genggaman Sasuke. "Ini, peganglah."

Sasuke menatapnya tak mengerti. "Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Balon itu tidak melulu mainan anak-anak, Sasuke-kun. Kita, orang dewasa, juga bisa memainkannya. Jadi belajarlah untuk menyukainya, oke?" Sakura mencolek hidung Sasuke.

"Apa sih enaknya balon?" gerutu Sasuke. "Hanya dipegang begini saja…"

"Sst…" Sakura menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Sasuke. "Biar kuajari caranya." Sakura membenarkan cara Sasuke menggenggam benang balon. "Tarik ulur balonnya dengan ibu jari dan telunjukmu pelan-pelan."

"Uhm, begini?" Tanya Sasuke tidak yakin seraya melakukan instruksi Sakura. Sakura mengangguk. "Apa kau merasakan perasaan seperti melayang ketika balonnya naik lagi ke atas?"

Sasuke memilih untuk tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Ia sibuk dengan balon kuning tersebut. Ada perasaan aneh yang menelusup saat ia menyentuh permukaan karet yang meregang. Aneh memang, seorang Uchiha yang telah dewasa mulai menyukai balon, tetapi Sasuke tidak mau menyangkal hal itu.

Sakura harap-harap cemas. "Nah, bagaimana?"

Sasuke menarik balon itu hingga sejajar dengan kepalanya. "Tidak buruk."

"Sekarang aku minta balonku lagi, Sasuke-kun." Sakura mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Tidak." Sasuke memeluk balon kuning Sakura dengan gestur posesif.

Sakura mendelik. "Minta!"

"Tidak." Sasuke semakin menjauhkan balon itu dari Sakura.

"Ck!" Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya.

Diam-diam Sasuke tersenyum melihat wajah kesal Sakura. Sasuke menangkupkan kedua belah tangannya di balon dan memosisikannya tepat di depan wajahnya. "Sakura," panggil Sasuke.

"Apa?" jawab Sakura ketus. Ia masih kesal karena Sasuke tidak mau mengembalikan balonnya.

Sasuke menempelkan balon itu ke wajahnya hingga Sakura tak lagi dapat melihat wajahnya. "Sakura, ashiteru."

Sakura yang tidak dapat mendengar Sasuke dengan jelas karena terhalang balon mengernyitkan dahi. "Hah? Apa?"

"Aishiteru," ulang Sasuke, masih dengan gumaman yang sama.

"Sasuke-kun, aku tidak bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas karena ini," Sakura menunjuk balon yang menutupi muka Sasuke. Sakura mendekat agar bisa mendengar Sasuke lebih jelas.

Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura yang bebas dan memindahkan benang balon itu ke genggaman Sakura. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Sakura. Sasuke tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun untuk memecahkan keheningan ini. Lidah Sakura terasa kelu, karena kalau Sasuke sudah begini biasanya…

Sasuke menarik balon itu sehingga jika dilihat dari samping, balon itu akan menutupi wajahnya dan Sakura yang terpisah hanya sekitar 15 cm, membuat mereka seolah-olah sedang berciuman. Sakura blushing, menyadari wajah mereka begitu dekat.

Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura. "Aishiteru," katanya untuk yang ketiga kali.

"Aa."

"Arigato."

**#(-_-)"a**

"Sasuke-kun, tahukah kau salah satu cara untuk bermain balon?"

"Umm, memegangnya?"

"Bukan, Sasuke-kun," Sakura menyentuh tangan Sasuke yang masih menggenggam erat benang balonnya. "Kau harus melepaskannya."

"Tapi balonnya akan terbang."

"Tepat sekali."

Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti. Melihat alis Sasuke yang berkerut, Sakura meregangkan tangan Sasuke dengan jemarinya. Balon itu melayang perlahan dan terbang ke langit biru. Sasuke dan Sakura mendongakkan kepala, mata mereka terus mengikuti balon itu terbang sampai menghilang di balik awan.

Sakura menoleh dan berkata, "Untuk beberapa alasan, kau tidak perlu memegang balonmu erat-erat."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, menyetujui pernyataan Sakura.

**o.w.a.r.i.**

**A/N: Tebak, siapa yang bilang "Arigato" itu, Sasuke atau Sakura?**

**Jawabannya, Sakura. Sengaja nggak Quint tulis biar readers mengira-ngira siapa yang bilang itu. ***dibakar*

**Anyway, Quint nggak tahu kata "mendongakkan" itu ada dalam bahasa Indonesia baku atau nggak. Kalau di Medan, itu artinya menegadahkan kepala, tapi kok rasanya nggak pas, ya?**

**Review, please? Concrit juga boleh. Quint juga tahu kok masih ada kesalahan di sini, entah typos, atau gaje, atau PWP… Eh, PWP itu apa ya? Pernah denger, dan kedengeran kayak pewe –posisi wuenak. #plaak**

**.**

**.**

**Ripiu!**

**m(^_^)m**


End file.
